The present invention relates to a device for measuring electromyographic signals with high resolution and high number of channels, which device can be worn by the patient.
Measuring devices are known which can acquire electromyographic signals. Through a plurality of channels connected to as many electrodes, such devices can carry out measurements in order to determine various information about the propagation of such electromyographic signals.
Wearable measuring devices are also known, wherein the number of electrodes, and hence of channels, used for taking measurements does not exceed thirty-two.
Said devices can ensure high signal resolution, provided that the number of channels does not exceed the above-mentioned number.
Measuring devices are also known which can manage a plurality of electrodes which are more densely arranged on the human skin, with respect to the above-mentioned devices, such devices using up to two hundred and fifty-six channels. These devices cannot however ensure a high resolution of the measured signal. Such devices are large and must be located far from the patient.